


They Stare Each Other Down, In Moonlight

by R_Vienna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/R_Vienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each with questions, far too grand to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Stare Each Other Down, In Moonlight

There’s a slight sadness to his words, the way his lips twitch and twist in accordance to the phrases and sentences falling out of his mouth. You laugh at his queries, and give him that trademarked smile, as you urge him on, urge him towards his friends. 

He doesn’t move. He’s as still as a stone, and just stares. There is no life in his eyes, just this swirling doubt of questions, and answers, and a never-ending abyss of blue. 

“Why?”

That’s all he asks, that’s all you hear. The boy who fought the session, who initiated the Scratch, was waiting for you, for you of all people, to answer his question, the only thing he’s wanted to know since the session began, since he died, and came back, and got himself thrown into another whirlwind of absolute shit.

You feel bad for him, but not enough to give him a satisfying answer. You press your digits against the mirror, and his hand goes directly over yours. He moves, and you do too. His legs shake, and his arms tremble, but he knows that he must leave soon. The question hangs in the air, and you wave it away.

He is a god, now. He isn’t you, anymore. He isn’t the scared little boy who entered the game four hours ago. He ate the cruxite apple, he faced Jack Noir. He rose from the dead, and now he wants you to answer questions...he already knows the answers to.

He knows why he is chosen.  
He is the heir, after all, the savior of a waking world. 

He doubts himself, but that’s always been your greatest flaw. 

He finally allows himself to nod, to nod at the reflection staring in the mirror, wearing his old slime teeshirt and ratty shorts. He knows now there is a difference, one that shaped the course of the game, his life, his future. The hood on his head wasn’t just a fashion statement, it was a warning. 

John Egbert was no longer a child, John Egbert was no longer harmless. He was a threat to evil, and he wasn’t playing anymore.

He was fighting, now. He was fighting to win.

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece I wrote for the fandom. I cleaned it up a tad, and decided to share. Welp. I did enjoy writing it, though. - RV


End file.
